Arcane Systems
by Slayer Anderson
Summary: If you don't like cliches, this story isn't for you. GeniusHarry/SuperHarry/DarkHarry/EvilHarry. Rated for Murder, Drug use, Sexual themes, and Harsh Language. Harry Potter/Hellsing crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Slayer Anderson

Arcane Systems

A Harry Potter/Hellsing Fanfiction

1/1/09

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. If you don't recognize it, then its an original idea and therefore my intellectual property.

*Note: The Harry Potter storyline has been advanced by ten years. In other words, Harry was born in 1990. This is to accommodate the plot.

Summary:If you don't like cliches, this story isn't for you. GeniusHarry/SuperHarry/DarkHarry/EvilHarry. Rated for Murder, Drug use, Sexual themes, and Harsh Language.  


* * *

Hellsing Compound: June 2005

"You look like you're contemplating murder again."

"I'm an unspeakably dangerous Dark Wizard with a talent for languages, mathematics, and applied sciences. Contemplating murder is part of my natural state of being."

The perky blonde vampire looked askance for a moment. For a child younger than herself, Harry was awfully sarcastic. At least, she hoped he was being sarcastic.

"So you're usually staring at dusty old books in the dungeon of an old manor when the sun's bright and shining outside?" Seras asked somewhat enviously. If she could, she would love to enjoy the bright daylight again. It would be another century or so before she could take such direct exposure, though, and she couldn't believe Harry was willingly passing up such opportunities.

"I enjoy looking at computer screens, performing rituals, and killing people. To do all of these I must translate enormous amounts of spells from various ancient languages into modern English. Hence the dusty books." Harry explained patiently, making a series of notes on the tablet PC resting next to the book.

Seras sighed. Harry had always been a strange child, but was far more approachable than her master or Sir Integra, and was her main company besides Walter. He seemed to do very little other than research, study, and play a selection of musical instruments. For the two years she had been a resident of the Hellsing compound, Harry had had no friends other than a few of the soldiers, never been to school, and very seldom ventured outside.

He much preferred the recently remodeled Dark Arts Laboratory where he kept a cot and the few modern amenities that he deemed indispensable.

One such set of appliances was the glut of computers and electrical equipment that took up one wall of the room. There were devices that bore only passing resemblance to publicly available hardware, and Seras had seen how effectively Harry used them in the past. Purportedly, he had hacked into several of the military servers that supplied the 'black' agencies of the government.

Another wall bore ancient oaken bookcases laden with books, some new, some older than even Alucard. Recently, many more scrolls, books, and even a few tapestries had been added to the library under Harry's supervision. Another, newer section bore the technical manuals for biomedical equipment, computer programming and assembly, and chemistry textbooks. Above that bookcase were the Doctorates that Harry held in those fields.

There was a table in the center of the room which bore machining tools and boring and shaping equipment for the guns and bullets Harry designed. While Walter still held the honor of procuring specialty firearms for Hellsing, Harry's magic necessitated building his own from scratch.

Finally, relegated to one of the two remaining corners of the room was the combination chemistry/potions lab that continuously churned out things Seras felt she was better off not knowing about.

The only other thing in the room was a small cot that served as the dark wizard's bed and a few odds and ends scattered about the room, like the calligraphy set lying under the aforementioned cot. That and the stacks of Japanese or Chinese occult manuals randomly placed around the room were the only hints that Harry did anything other than work all day long.

"Harry?"

The young man paused in his note-taking and looked at Seras expectantly.

"Why do you work for Hellsing?"

The wizard raised an eyebrow, then snorted slightly. "I don't work for Integra, though she does pay me to keep appearances. I, much like you and your master, and a servant of the Hellsing Organization, bound and shackled."

The young vampire stared, somewhat open-mouthed at the boy as he confessed to being little more than a slave. "Why would Sir Integra…"

Harry shifted in his seat and set one ankle on his knee, displaying a shackle with strange sigils lining it. "This marks me as the property of this noble and ancient house," Harry stated with derision, "It is a physical manifestation of a magical, multigenerational geas."

Seras blinked and touched the metal hesitantly. It was warm, but not uncomfortably hot. There was no latch or keyhole, nor any real way to remove it.

"Multigenerational?" Seras asked.

Harry grinned darkly. "I've attached myself to the Hellsing family line, like Alucard, and will remain as long as the family does. I will stop aging very soon, and never die of natural causes. Disease and depravations will not touch me. If you ask me, selling my soul was the easiest decision I've ever made."

Seras stared.

It was times like this that Harry scared the vampire just a bit. When she came face to face with the fact that the boy was utterly without morals, she sometimes wondered what he was capable of.

To give up your free will to live forever…

"Ah, Master Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sir Integra requests your presence."

Seras jumped a bit, starting at Walter's sudden appearance.

Harry merely nodded.

* * *

"We've received word of unrest in the magical community. It seems that, though the government is trying to deny it, the cult following your parents murderer has begun agitating again. Several non-magical families have already been murdered, which is an act of terrorism we cannot ignore. We do not currently have intelligence on whether their former leader has returned, but seeing as you have a somewhat…unique connection with him, you have invaluable knowledge of their operational tactics and strategy."

Integra paused, giving Harry a moment to take in the information.

The green eyed boy nodded solemnly, still standing at attention.

"For the remainder of their activities, you will serve as an independent law enforcement agent and be given equal privileges. It is very unusual to allow a Hellsing operative, especially one with your qualifications, to perform duties in the Wizarding World; as such, you will be on your best behavior whenever on official business."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Sir, if I understand it correctly, you are ordering me to…"

"Do your job, soldier." Integra growled. "You are to act in the best interests of the citizens of the United Kingdom. To do otherwise would be to fail in your duty as an agent of the Hellsing Organization."

"Is the current incarnation of the Knights of Walpurgis using undead?" Harry asked suddenly.

Sir Integra nodded. "That was originally why we were asked by the Queen to intercede. There have been infrequent reports of some vampire covens and werewolf packs mobilizing. Also, the use of magically created ghouls, known commonly as Inferi, has been confirmed. Miss Victoria is currently working detached from her unit and will be able to assist you should you require it. Otherwise, none of our personal are properly briefed to operate in the magical world."

"You have your orders. Search and Destroy."

Harry snapped a crisp salute. "Yes Sir."

"Dismissed."

After the door shut, Integra allowed herself a small smile. Lighting a cigar, she relaxed slightly. Harry, though a complete sociopath with a bloodlust rivaling Alucard and homicidal tendencies, was the ideal subordinate. He obeyed orders to the letter, read subtleties with ease, and possessed a strong moral compass.

Not to mention a unique ability to completely ignore that same compass.

He utilized minimal funding, having his own family accounts to draw from, and had earned a triple doctorate at the age of twelve. In addition to majoring in Chemistry, Biotechnology, and Theoretical Physics, he also had a triple minor in Demonology, Religion, and History as well as a guild certification as a gunsmith. Only a year ago he had been approved as an Onmyoji. In other words, the boy was an incredibly gifted genius of unbelievable proportions.

With a resume like that, she could easily ignore the voice he purportedly heard in his head.

* * *

She spied a writhing shadow in the corner of her eye and sighed. Now to deal with her other solo operative…

_We've been expecting this for a while now._

Yes, Harry thought in reply as he descended to his room. Lord Voldemort has returned and will doubtlessly be trying to reassert claim over the Wizarding World.

_I would estimate that you are proficient enough in the necessary skills to take up to six of my former Inner Circle at the same time. At least, if you were to have a level playing field._

Harry smiled demonically. Yeah, right. All of those idiot wizards seem to think a duel is the utmost extent of magical combat. Or combat at all, really. A person killed in a duel is just as dead as someone you shoot in the back of the head.

_While that is an admirable philosophy, you preoccupation with muggle methods is detestable. I would much prefer you use magic._

We've been over this, Harry growled. My magic is of a very noticeable type. Using guns allows magicals to underestimate me as a mere muggle. Using spells against non-magicals is strictly prohibited by the International Statue of Secrecy. Even I'm not to the point where I would willingly cause an incident like that.

_Say what you like, you will be unable to refrain from using magic against my former servants._

I know.

Harry stared at his right hand. He would be required to kill a great many people very soon. The smile on his face widened substantially at the realization. The leather glove strained as something bulged from underneath.

Now, Harry thought, If you were leading the Death Eaters, what would you be targeting.

_With the recent destabilization in the government, I'd try to eliminate any competent law enforcement individuals or prospective replacements for the recently deposed minister._

Harry paused at the door to his room.

Shit.

* * *

Harry stepped out under the Bone's family wards with a pistol drawn in his left hand. He had targeted a spot on back lawn from a fifteenth century map before the estate had been rendered unplottable. The family manor had an old growth forest that he had been relatively sure they wouldn't have deforested.

It had seemed like the ideal location to try to infiltrate from.

He only wished he remembered that Death Eaters typically used werewolves to guard back entrances.

Five minutes later a quarter of his silver bullets were gone and a full dozen werewolves were laying dead on the ground. Harry grinned slightly and kissed the suppressor even as it burned his lips. That was why he loved .22s. No stopping power, and hardly any penetrating power, but they tended to rebound inside the flesh, doing massive internal damage.

That and they could actually be suppressed, unlike those monster guns Alucard used.

His bio-tats pulsed and highlighted the inked designs wrapped themselves around his eyes, the world brightening into red-shifted colors layered with infrared. He concentrated and his vision faded to the faint blue tint of the ocular aurum. Another magazine slammed home and Harry started moving.

After all, the werewolves could only mean his hunch was right.

"The old Bitch and the girl are hiding."

"Have they left the manor?"

"Of course not. The werewolves would have gone crazy if they got a piece of meat. They're either in the west wing or the basement."

"Do we have anyone guarding the front?"

"Crabbe and Goyle, as usual. Probably standing around getting drunk."

"That means we have five in the house?"

"Idiot, that's ten in the house, can't you even count?"

The noise of metal sliding into flesh was soft and punctuated by a short, startled cry. "Yeah, but that's for the lesson in numbers anyway."

Harry licked his lips and jammed the fingers of his right hand through the Death Eater's neck, severing his voice box before he could yell. As blood coated his hand, the red ichor began to seep into his skin, inflating wood-like veins.

As thorn-like claws began to erupt the tips of his fingers, Harry giggled, his mouth contorting into something vaguely inhuman. "One down, eleven to go."

The young wizard paused for a moment, considering the darkened halls around him. Wisps of phantom-blue fog emanated from various object, indicating enchantments, whereas the body was slowly losing its own glow. There was something…

He spun, already aiming his pistol and drew a bead on the Death Eater's head. Two curses flew by, both yellow cutting hexes, as he put two shots into his opponent's head. The tell-tale flare of a projectile charm sparked for a moment before dying.

Harry was surprised any of the Death Eaters had even bothered with the charm, seeing as they were attacking a witch's home. It was originally designed to protect from arrows, but had long been modified to shield against bullets also…

Well, at least regular bullets.

"Ten."

In his blue tinted vision, Harry spied two more Death Eaters patrolling near what was probably a bedroom. Disregarding caution, he merely walked up to the door of the room and sub-vocalized two killing curses. The green light caught them both off guard, leaving their corpses to cool at his feet.

"Eight."

He was getting closer to where they had the two women cornered. His mouth twitched and he tucked the pistol away. It would be close-quarters from here on out.

"Hey, who the Bloody Hell are you?!"

He didn't even bother with the knife this time, using the thorn-claws on his right hand to tear the man's stomach open, rejoicing as he screamed. The sound was intoxicating, something of a pure, sweet horror that only came from a dying man. Viciously snapping the man's neck, he let the sack of meat drop.

There was the sound of men running now. With any luck, the rest of the prey would come to him. How many were there left? Ah, Seven. Only seven…aw well, he could draw the last one out a little…

* * *

Amelia Bones was not a woman who frightened easily. She had been on the front lines of Voldemort's first rise and seen things she never wanted to see. Even as the Death Eaters had assaulted her property, she had not cowered like so many would have.

Instead, she had dragged her niece into the cellar, where the bastards would hopefully pass them by. Until ten minutes ago, she was certain that she and Susan were going to die here. Die horribly, slowly, and painfully…

And then the screams had started.

Even during his first rise, she'd never heard the like. The sounds spoke of unimaginable pain, similar to the few werewolf attacks she had interrupted. Still, there was something wrong…it couldn't be werewolves.

The cries were too long, and werewolves only had a certain tolerance for bloodlust, after which they would kill their victim. The duration of the screams meant a willful intent for suffering. The abrupt cutoff could only mean a finishing blow.

Susan had long-since been sobbing against her robe, trying to drown out what they could hear. She wished she could muffle them, but any use of magic would be detected now and they needed to hear any approaching wizards.

Very close, there was the sudden impact of a flurry of spells, then a sound like the crushing of a fruit and a slight splash. Amelia dearly wished she didn't know what had just likely happened.

"You can come out now. They're all dead."

Amelia gasped, then berated herself for it. "How do we know the same fate doesn't await us as well?"

A sigh. As if her questions were putting him off in some way. "I hereby swear on my life and magic that I bear no ill intent to any member of the Bones family this night, and will not initiate a conflict. Good enough?"

The family matriarch wrenched herself free from her niece and moved into the main space of her basement. The blood splatter on the wall caught her eye, but she passed it up in favor of…

He was young…but tall for his age. Messy black hair, several stones set into his left ear, bright green eyes that were almost fluorescent in the low light. His right arm was dripping in blood and looked nearly claw-like in the shadows. He wore a brown trench coat with something like dragon hide body armor underneath and simple American-style blue jeans.

"Who are you?"

"The Hellsing Organization, Independent Operative and Trash Man. Your office contacted us to ask for aid against the terrorist threat. I need you packed and ready to go in under an hour. We'll be at one of my safe houses until you can contact your people."

Amelia stared. It was hard to believe that the boy was who he said, but the confidence in his words was undeniable. "You seem a bit…extreme for a government operative."

Harry nodded appreciatively. It was a vague response that neither agreed nor disagreed with his orders. She was stalling. "Madame Bones, if I am required to stun you to get you and your niece out of danger, I will."

The Bones matriarch snorted. "And you're awfully young to be so demanding. Fine, we'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"Yes Sir."

"No Sir."

"I've secured the area and the house is off any government records. The grounds are unplottable and under numerous charms and wards. Yes Sir, every twelve hours. I'll call Walter, I know how busy you are."

The phone snapped shut and Amelia started slightly from her place by Susan's bed. "She's finally asleep. I'd like it if you wouldn't wake her."

The young man paused in the doorway to the room before continuing on his way to the couch, shrugging off his jacket, and collapsing. Reaching into a shirt pocket, he drew out a small case and lighter. Harry flipped the case open and stuffed a hand-rolled cigarette into his mouth, inhaling deeply.

Amelia sniffed, narrowing her eyes. That wasn't cigarette smoke. "You could at least smoke that outside. It is illegal after all."

"Marijuana is the only thing short of Heroine that calms me down. If I don't light up or shoot up, I'll keep killing." Harry explained calmly. "And this is my house."

The Bones matron stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "I saw what you did to some of those men. It was inhuman."

Harry shrugged off the accusation. "I'm not…well, not completely human. I'm one of Hellsing's pet monsters. You should be high enough in the political food chain to have heard about us." He took another deep drag.

Amelia frowned, staring at his gloved hands. She had thought she saw a claw before… "I know about Alucard and the new vampire…Seras? There was mention of a wizard in the organization, but I had assumed he or she was human."

Harry grinned, "I was when I joined up. Its not really a secret, I suppose, but I've been using dark magic, genetic engineering, and some prototype nano-technology to augment my own body." He waved his right hand. "This is my greatest work. I don't get to brag much, so you'll have to excuse me."

Amelia watched as he pulled the black glove, revealing winding vines emerging from the back of his palm and running down each of his fingers. They were pulsing slowly, somewhat reminiscent of a heartbeat. "A reengineered Holly seed magically bound to vampire blood. It functions as a wand and allows me limited use of vampiric abilities. In exchange, I feed it blood; any type will do, but I think it prefers human."

She may have gasped, but she honestly couldn't care less. There had been a few stories make their way around the office about the Hellsing Organization, but she honestly passed most of them off as sheer bull. Who in their right mind would allow a government order to use dark magic.

The binding of a vampire was unusual, but many of the old families had done that and worse. But this…this was dark magic of the most horrifying kind, that hadn't been seen since England banned necromancy in the twelve hundreds. To think that there were still this kind of magic…

And that she owed her life to a practitioner of it.

He was smiling at her, grinning in the most disturbing way…

"I'll contact someone tomorrow, I'm going to bed…" Amelia blinked, struck by the fact she had never asked his name. "Mr.…?"

"Potter." He stated, a bemused edge to his voice. "Harry Potter."

Amelia would forever deny that she had flinched, but she couldn't forget the feral gleam to his grin, or the flash of gold in his eyes. Harry Potter…

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

_No Shit._

"It's a show of strength. I can't allow those bastards to think they've intimidated me." Amelia growled, mostly ignoring the dark wizard.

_Sound reasoning, save for the fact that she's walking into a death trap._

Harry, in turn, tried his best to ignore the snide voice giving unnecessary commentary. "So you're just going to leave someone you just met in a safe house that you have no idea how to get back to in order to confront what is most likely an assassination team waiting for you."

Amelia Bones glared at the young man. "Of course not. I've given Susan a Dreamless Sleep Potion and you'll be coming with me."

"No."

The woman paused, turning from where she was combing her hair out. Very slowly, she asked, "And what makes you think you have a choice in the matter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and held up a set of bound papers. "I'm an independent operative with the Hellsing Organization, on the authority of the Queen of England. Give me two good reasons to do anything you say."

_Oh, bribery, you're quite the adult now._

Amelia's eye twitched. "Out of curiosity, why did you save me in the first place?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I felt like killing something and it seemed that you were a sensible enough replacement for the Minister. If you walk out of this house right now, you'll prove me wrong."

Amelia's knuckles turned white as she sighed. This boy had no morals at all. He was blatantly disrespecting the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement and obviously enjoying abusing the privileges granted him.

Her voice came out somewhat like two rocks grating together. "What do you want?"

"In return for following your orders, you assign me a marginally competent partner who can serve as eye candy and give me access to the library of ministry restricted spells." Harry stated blandly, pulling out a joint.

Amelia stared.

"I'm fifteen." Harry deadpanned.

"Goddamn it. Fine."

* * *

2nd venture into the world of Harry Potter crossovers.

Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Harry Potter or Hellsing.

Anything you don't recognize is most likely original.

Original Ideas may be used by others, but I would like acknowledgement.

* * *

Okay, this chapter has a bit more of serious Harry. Next chapter you'll see more crazy/nuts Harry.

* * *

Amelia sighed and looked at her newly registered youngest officer. They'd managed a quick jaunt back to her house before ordering the initial investigation into the Death Eater attack and pushing through Harry's paperwork, much to the surprise of the staff.

Poor Albert, she wondered if he'd picked his jaw up yet.

After placing Susan with her friend Hannah Abbott, they'd also stopped by the Hellsing manor briefly for Harry to exchange armaments and clothing. She wasn't at all familiar with the technical aspects of the muggle weapons, but Harry had assured her that he had at least one non-lethal firearm, a 'tranquilizer gun.'

He was currently clothed in something resembling a blend between a black auror's robe and a trench coat with smooth curves of body armor underneath. Ancient-looking black slacks and combat boots adorned his legs, silver runes gleaming stiffly from the seams of the materials.

There was a full rifle slung across his back and two .45 caliber pistols on his hips. A bronze and gold blade, clearly ceremonial, bore a place of honor in a shoulder holster. The only non-combat piece of equipment he'd picked up was a black briefcase with six locks on the handle and a silver Hellsing cross emblazoned on the side. Amelia wasn't sure, but there was something…_wrong_ with that briefcase.

"So how does one go from being a child savior to…"

Harry grinned. "A bloodthirsty animal that can gut a man without batting an eye?"

"Exactly." Amelia growled. "You could have simply knocked him out."

"He was trying to kill you," Harry defended as he thoughtlessly wiped a red-coated knife on his slacks. "I really wouldn't be too picky if it was my life on the line."

"We've already established that you're a bloodthirsty animal." Amelia deadpanned. "As if was evidently a horrific failure by my predecessor to loose track of you, I'd really like to know who dropped the ball."

"Twenty galleons and an oath to tell no one else," Harry dictated.

"What?" Amelia hissed.

"Harry Potter's life story is a highly marketable commodity, most of it being a state secret doesn't help. As you have the necessary clearance, I can tell you. Unless you make it a direct order, I'm going to charge you for it. If you do make it a direct order, I'll want to stop by the vault before we go into your office."

Amelia took a deep breath.

She was above screaming in frustration. That was what she told herself, at least.

"Talk while we walk." Amelia ground out.

Harry nodded and sheathed his blade. "According to my adoptive clan, they found me on the doorstep of some suburban neighborhood near Surrey. The group that found me was a band of rogue dark wizards and creatures of ill repute. Two vampires, a werewolf, a wild veela, three siblings from a debunked Eastern European wizarding royal family, and a few others.

"Now, the only reason they didn't sacrifice me to a dark god was the utterly insane amount of black magic coating my infant self. Rather than leave me to languish in the Hell of suburbia, the decided to take me with them and raise me as one of their own.

"You know that old nature versus nurture argument? Nurture wins. I was learning some of the most potent dark arts by the time I was six. With our motley crew's tendency to roam far and wide, I was also experiencing exotic brands of magic completely foreign to your isolated wizarding world.

"Needless to say this type of upbringing gave me less than ideal morals by the largest segment of society." Harry explained patiently. "In fact, dealing with the disconnection between the behavior of my family and that of people in general most likely led to my laundry list of insanities."

He paused as she completed a few forms and flashed an ID. Left unsaid was the fact that the severed piece of Voldemort's soul that was tutoring him before he could even hold a wand. The phenomenon that broke the connection normally instituted by a horcrux was a mystery even to themselves, but the shard of the Dark Lord's soul in Harry's head was completely independent from the current physical incarnation of Tom Riddle.

In laymen's terms, from an extremely young age Harry's memories, personality, and overall intelligence were blended with that of a carbon copy of the Dark Lord at his peak strength. The fact that it was a two-way street only worsened the issue.

Harry continued. "Through a combination of self-study and long-distance classes, I'd attained the ability to enter a non-magical university by age nine. Given that colleges don't appreciate transient lifestyles very much, my family bought me a house and arranged for someone to watch me. By the age of twelve, I'd nearly completed three doctorate degrees and was working on my residency when I received word my family had been killed…executed.

"A militant wing of the Catholic church, the Vatican's section 13, the Iscariot, dedicated to exterminating dark creatures murdered my family. In exchange, I sent two hundred priests to their god before they caught up to me in Northern Ireland. Hellsing found me injured after the battle.

"They gave me two options: Join up or they hand me over to Iscariot."

Amelia was staring at him in a kind of horrible awe, a sick expression on her pale face. His voice had been so…dead as he relayed the black terror that was his life story, she supposed that was the only way to live with such a past. That or let it eat you alive.

She wasn't entirely sure which one had occurred.

Amelia had been silent for over five minutes, not counting his story time. He wondered if she'd snapped. God knew his history had done the same to saner people. That poor psychotherapist…

He wondered if she'd appreciate another bundle of flowers?

No, wait. The asylum employees asked him politely to stop. They said she attempted suicide after each bouquet.

Now where was he? Hmm… "Need that one. I didn't know that author published again. That one, and can't do without _that _one. That will do for a bit of light reading."

Amelia wondered at the young…being's past as he selected a series of rather thick tomes. She couldn't really allow herself to refer to something that had a kill count in the hundreds as human in any sense of the word.

She licked her lips, blithely ignoring the book bound in human skin, and found her voice. "If I may, why do you take to your job with such zeal? You seem much more connected to the dark than…"

Harry grinned again. "The stated goal of the Hellsing Organization is to rid England of the Living Dead. That kind of mission statement offers immense job security, seeing as how it will never be accomplished. Additionally, Sir Integra owns my soul. You can't understand the joy that it brings me do accomplish her every whim."

"Madame Bones…"

The Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement turned to the masked Unspeakable who had addressed her. "Yes."

He gestured to the books Harry was holding. "We're under standing orders to never allow any of those books outside the vault."

The woman sighed. "I'm authorizing a release order under statue 666 of the Defense Acts, ratified in 1938."

The Unspeakable stiffened and saluted. "Yes mam."

Turning to Harry she paused. "Is that all you wanted?" She was surprised, dark wizards were notoriously greedy, but Harry had been breaking the mold by most of her expectations.

Harry shrugged. "Well, these are some of the most irreplaceable tomes of the black arts in the world. I mostly wanted a list of titles, to know exactly what I should keep my eyes out for, should I ever come across any rare volumes." As he talked, all five volumes disappeared impossibly into one of the compartments of his briefcase. Amelia chose not to notice.

Amelia kept her breathing under control, "Has anyone ever told you that you are far too smart for your own good?"

Harry gave her a toothy grin. "They're just jealous."

* * *

"You do at least have a wand?" She asked belatedly.

"Left forearm holster, mam." Harry responded curtly.

She blinked. Steeling herself, she opened the door to her department, only to be met by the abrupt silence as every Auror and Unspeakable in the office turned to face her. There were some faces that radiated shock, others spoke of something darker and Amelia noted those in an instant.

Growling in the back of her throat, she barked, "Kingsley, Tonks, in my office now. Gregory, I want a full report on my desk in an hour. The rest of you get back to work!"

The entire populous of the workstation, save Amelia and Harry, flinched and hurried to comply. She paced towards her office quickly, Harry following two steps back and left of her. She was right-handed, and that made it was the ideal guard position, Amelia noted with slight approval. Every few seconds, his gloved hands would twitch at some slight movement in their vicinity.

That paranoia vaguely smacked of Alastor Moody.

Damn, he really was a professional.

Kingsley and Tonks were already waiting at her door, the male Auror snapped it open at her approach. Harry slowed a half-step to allow her in the door far enough, then double-timed it through the threshold to get the two Aurors off his flank. Immediately, he took in the office's amenities and dimensions, assessing risk level and emergency escape routes. He filed the information away and took his place next to the door, back to the wall, and stood at attention.

At least the private office lacked windows.

He _hated_ windows.

_Ooh, better pay attention, the stand-in master is talking._

"…Aurors Shaklebolt and Tonks, meet the newest addition to the force, Auror Potter. He's on loan from a Black Ops MI-6 attachment. You two know I find your…off hours hobby distasteful so think of this as an unofficial reprimand. Kingsley, I'm partnering you with recently reactivated Auror Moody. You're one of the few he won't send to the Healers inside of a week. Dismissed."

Harry gave the black Auror a dead look which caused him to shiver as he left.

"Tonks, you'll be with Potter. You two will be on detachment, serving as my personal bodyguards when I attend public functions. Otherwise, you'll have standing orders to gather information with regards to the Death Eater's activities. Potter, keep the death toll to a minimum and be discrete.

"I have a press conference tomorrow in regards to my candidacy for Minister of Magic. You two will be my security. I'll expect you here at noon. Dismissed."

Harry snapped a smart salute and held the door open for his new partner. He studiously ignored the confusion plain on her face. She was green, naïve, and innocent. This was going to be so much fun he might have to kill someone. Well, in addition to the ones he was already going to kill.

"Come on."

He could sense the heavy stares of the Aurors as he led his new partner out of the room and towards the nearest floo. Tonks was following him faithfully. Perhaps she did have a bit of potential. He paused long enough for her to catch up and hear him exclaim "Diagon Alley." The flames turned green and he stepped through.

He landed on his feet on the other side and side-stepped. Tonks came through and he snatched her arm, leading her to the muggle side exit. When he finally spoke, he kept his voice low even as the door shut behind them, leaving them in the middle of a normal, non-magical street.

"Glamour your clothing. We're going to walk twenty paces to the left and turn down a dead-end alley way. Ten paces into the alley, turn. When you turn, have your wand out and ready to curse. We're being followed."

Wide blue eyes met his own serious green ones and with two quick wand movements, they were off, looking for all the world like two young teens on a date. Harry could feel the thick coat of the glamour on them, even through the notice-me-not charms attached to his weapons.

They made it to the alleyway and the two Aurors turned and fired two stunners. Harry suppressed his instincts to fire an AK. Immediately, the two disillusioned wizards fell out of their pseudo-invisibility, unconscious on the ground. Harry made a quick wave of his wand and set of three layers of wards on the spot. Notice-me-not, privacy, and anti-scrying. Another wand-wave and the wards extended to cover their heads.

He'd learned his lesson in Ireland.

Shit _can_ and _will_ fall from the sky.

"Wotcher, how'd you know…?"

_Impress her, she'll be putty in your hands._

Don't you think I know that? "With the recent assassination attempt on Madame Bones' life, it was obvious your department had moles. My paperwork hasn't been filed for an hour and there are already people of the wrong sort aware of me." He tore back the two black cloaks. "Do you recognize them?"

"Uhh, No…er, Sir."

Harry tore two identical hip flasks from the unconscious men and opened them. "Polyjuice." Growling, he pulled up both of their sleeves. The Dark Mark. He heard Tonks gasp behind him.

Harry took a deep breath.

It wasn't really paranoia if people _were_ out to get you.

"With my…celebrity status, I knew there would be at least one person to follow me out of the meeting. After all, who could resist taking the '_Boy-who-lived_' to Voldemort's feet?" As Harry spoke, he divested them of their wands as his own wand made a few rapid movements, conjuring chains to bind them. He took the few extra seconds to check for hidden weapons and suicide pills, but found nothing.

"What now?"

Damn, she is green. He sighed as he opened the first locked compartment on his briefcase. The space inside was larger than it was supposed to be and contained much more than usual. He selected a lightly shining blue vile and dosed the first man with three drops. "Now we find out how deep the rabbit hole goes."

"Ennervate."

Tonks stared as the rapid-fire question and answer session began. The Auror who he'd replaced hadn't been a close friend, but she had known him. He was dead now. Harry stopped suddenly and turned to Tonks. "Start taking notes."

Her eyes widened and she panicked slightly in pulling out a notepad.

She took down a list of five names, another list of names which she lost count of, and then a third list of places and times with corresponding information. Harry stunned the Death Eater again and performed the same ritual on the other. After confirming both their testimonies, Harry finally asked for a confession of their crimes.

It was relatively easy to tune out the noise of Tonks vomiting on the wall behind him. He nodded patiently at the list of atrocities and asked pointed questions about the Death Eater chain of command. Then he stood, knocked them both out, and vanished the chains.

"Auror Tonks, are you finished relieving yourself?"

The woman's now-green hair…Metamorphamagus?…quivered slightly as she spit and then nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Good. In the unlikely event of an investigation, you may be called to witness the events as they happened on this day. By order of her majesty I hereby condemn these two pieces of filth for crimes against queen and country. By the power invested in me by that same authority, I sentence both to death, to be carried out immediately." Harry stated coldly.

Two flares of green light later, two corpses were cooling on the pavement.

Tonks stared. "You just…you can't just…they should have been arrested!"

"Auror Tonks," Harry replied, turning on his partner and displaying a ream of papers. "I have standing orders from the Queen of England to deal with these terrorists in the fastest possible manner, and full discretion to accomplish that end. Simply put, they were just arrested, interrogated, tried, convicted, and had their sentence carried out. Now, if you are uncomfortable with this fact, you may hand over a copy of your memory of the event for use in legal proceedings, sign a statement of validation, and I will Obliviate you of this event. I will then request you be transferred, for you obviously cannot handle what your station currently requires of you."

"Are. We. Clear?"

Tonks flinched, her angry red hair shifting to stark white in fear. "You," she quivered, "You can't do this. It makes you just as bad as them."

Harry narrowed his eyes. She was brave, he would give her that. "Do I look like I care, Auror Tonks? Now, can you handle doing your duty?"

The woman took a deep breath as her eyes hardened. "Being an Auror is my life Sir. I may be a bit clumsy and slow, but I'll do my job."

Harry snorted, breaking eye contact. Almost absently, he transfigured the robes of the two wizards into the scruffy clothing of the homeless. A simple Confundus on each one guaranteed they'd be shuffled into nameless graves with other London gutter trash.

"Good. Now, I'm starved. How do you feel about Pizza?" Harry asked, grinning as he picked up his briefcase, stepped over the corpses, and took down the wards.

Tonks stared.

"Pizza?"

* * *

Chi Vayne: Alucard will most likely not be used extensively against the Death Eaters. He's an unpredictable killing machine with utter disregard for life. While Harry is much the same, he won't willingly try to find omissions in his orders to take advantage of.

Spilled INK. v2: The corruption of the innocent, you say? HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! You may see elements of this mentioned in this one. More next chapter.

* * *

Well, there ya' go, chapter 2. Feedback, comments, and questions are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

*Attention A/N: Now, as you may have noticed, I'm working with a different story line. If you haven't noticed this fact, I'd recommend a CAT scan. If you have, though, I offer an alternate timeline so you don't get too confused:

1990: Harry Potter is born

1991: James and Lily Potter are killed, Peter Pettigrew goes on the lamb, Sirius black is convicted without trial and imprisoned in Azkaban. Harry Potter is left on the doorstep of the Dursleys where a band of traveling Dark Arts refugees find him.

1994: Harry's earliest memories of the Black Forest in Germany.

1996: Harry and his family take part in the Mafia wars on the Italian peninsula, leaving 71 dead.

1999: A Tibetan monastery is sacked. Several ancient texts are stolen and the Order of the Magi, the Tibetan magical government, places blame on the Chinese. A child's bloody handprint is found among the carnage.

2001: Harry enters Oklahoma State College at age 11. Severus Snape is convicted of the murder of Quirinius Quirrel.

2002: The murder of Gilderoy Lockhart is the culmination of a year-long reign of terror by the "Heir of Syltherin." No suspects are ever announced, but Rubeus Hagrid undergoes a punitive sentence of three months in Azkaban.

2003: Albus Dumbledore announces Lord Voldmort's revival following the escape of Serverus Snape and Sirius Black from Azkaban. He is discredited by the ministry.

2004: 93 Catholic Priests are killed in Ireland, Harry runs into Father Alexander Anderson and is found after the ensuing battle by the Hellsing Organization. The Triwizard Tournament is held at Hogwarts, allowing the people of England to overlook the gathering power of the Death Eaters.

2005: Voldemort begins his second rise with terror attacks all over the British Isles. August 16th, the events chronicled here begin with the attempt on the life of Madame Bones.

* * *

"What is this?"

Harry blinked, the slice of triple cheese pizza half way to his mouth. "What's what?"

"This." Tonks pointed to their meal which had just arrived.

Harry stared incredulously at her for a moment, then sighed. "This is yet one more reason that the wizarding world is largely an utterly backward group of idiots. Pizza is one of Italy's greatest contributions to the world economy. Yearly, university students in America and around the world consume more than six million slices. Several international franchises are built around this mainstay of casual dining, some netting more profit than the Gross Domestic Product of small nations."

It was Tonks' turn to blink, then frown. "Wotcher, you could have just said it's a popular muggle food. I hate being lectured."

Harry snorted, taking a large bite of his pizza. Swallowing, he grinned as Tonks' hair flashed through several colors. "Good?"

The slice disappeared in seconds before Tonks allowed herself to speak. "That was amazing."

Harry grinned wider. "So, feel better?"

Tonks shrugged as she took a sip of soda. "I guess. I mean, I still don't understand how you can just…kill people. I mean, don't you feel anything when you…?"

Harry shrugged in turn. "No. Due partially to my upbringing and partially to my nature as a sociopath, I don't really hold anything sacred. I just follow orders. If my master told me to, I'd rape, torture, and murder an orphanage full of children."

Tonks blanched, thankful for the small cone of privacy wards Harry had erected. He was…Dear God, he was serious. "Not even my mum's family was that dark."

Harry smiled gently. The young witch wondered at the transformation he underwent with that simple gesture. It was simultaneously gratifying and terrifying that such a monster of a person could slide on a human face at a moment's notice.

"Tonks, you need to understand that I love my job and like it or not, you're along for the ride. Feel free to tell anyone and everyone about what an evil bastard I am. I honestly don't care and it would only help the kind of reputation I'm trying to cultivate. However, as you will be accompanying me on my wonderful job, there is one thing I need from you."

"What do you need?" The metamorphamagus asked seriously. Tonks could practically feel the gravity, the depth of the situation weighing on her. This was the moment that would define her usefulness as an Auror. This was the moment when…

"Your three sizes," Harry stated solemnly.

Tonks twitched.

* * *

In retrospect, Harry's reason for asking her sizes was fairly sound. After the quick lunch, they had departed to a muggle department store and outfitter, which doubled as a small-time magical clothier. The sales clerks had all been very courteous, and she'd been completely taken aback by the explicit respect they had shown her new partner.

Evidently, Harry had given the owner start-up capitol and had a rather large expense account, which he made good use of. The owner was a squib who had served in the muggle British military, and was one of Harry's former trainers when he became enrolled in the Black Ops branch he was operating out of.

Given the man's connections, it was no real surprise that Harry ordered all sorts of specially made body armor from him. Of course, that was part of the reason they were here now, as Tonks was only garbed in standard Auror's robes and was rather conspicuous in the muggle world wearing those same garments.

Hence the question about her three sizes.

Although, she was a bit worried about the glint in his eye…

"So why are we getting muggle clothing again?"

Harry snorted. "Tonks, I know you think launching yourself into battle with flowing robes and little more than a layer of dragon hide to protect your feet is a good idea, but work with me here. Muggle clothing is not only more maneuverable, more comfortable, and more stylish, but a good trench coat cuts a far more imposing figure than a wizard's robe could ever hope to."

Tonks stared at him. "You're…you're bloody serious, aren't you?"

Harry stared back, trying to convey the gravitas of their situation. "Of course I am. Now, you can either go with classic black or a more neutral brown. There's also white, but those get stained like you wouldn't believe, also, they're more for private detectives and 'good guys' than psychotic murderers."

"I am not a psychotic murderer," Tonks glared, her hair deepening to a dark red.

Harry nodded dismissively.

The shape-changer sighed deeply, "What are we going to do after this?"

The admitted psychotic murderer shrugged. "You don't really want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"It involves killing people. Horribly, brutally, and in large numbers."

Tonks blanched.

"Told you," Harry hummed.

"I thought Madame Bones asked you to keep casualties to a minimum," Tonks said, in a almost pleading manner.

"Nah," Harry snorted. "See, Madame Bones had to say that to have plausible deniability. This way, she can disavow any knowledge or intent to have any of her operative conduct a bloody and gruesome shadow war."

Tonks stared. "But…But!"

"Yes, your but is quite good looking, but I digress. You see, that order is normally issued right after a very close call on the part of important law-enforcement personal or their families. With the attempt on her life and her nieces,' the Madame Bones is most likely feeling very vindictive right now."

Tonks collapsed into one of the waiting area chairs at the front of the store, staring dumbly ahead. "I'd heard rumors, but I didn't believe…they'd really…they'd really try to kill the Head of the DMLE."

"Well, its either that or I've misinterpreted the entire situation and will likely receive a stern reprimand tomorrow," Harry replied as he sat down beside Tonks. He handed an attendant a small piece of paper with notes on cuts, styles, and fabrics. It would be a fair wait, but it would undoubtedly be worth it. Besides, there were quite a few tank tops on that order, and he'd be damned if he didn't get the feisty piece of ass sitting next to him into at least one…

"So we're going to kill more people?" Tonks asked somewhat quietly.

"Yep."

Tonks grimaced.

"Don't worry," Harry grinned monstrously, "I'll do all the work. All you have to do is help me loot the corpses. Remember to cut the fingers off if you find any family sigil rings. Those things are ancient and the family will pay a hefty ransom to get them back."

"Oh God," Tonks sighed as she tried to hold down her lunch.

Harry frowned, looking discontented at Tonks' distaste. "Well…if you _really_ don't want to loot the corpses with me, I suppose there is another way…" The young dark wizard was even somewhat successful at suppressing his glee at the…other option. Really, Sir Integra had forbidden him from doing it only on the basis of the paperwork which would result.

And Madame Bones hadn't said anything about this particular course of action.

"Please, if we could do that," Tonks asked as politely as she could.

"Since you asked so nicely," Harry grinned.

Tonks shivered, why did she feel as though she had just made an awful mistake?

* * *

Harry laughed uproariously as he pulled the bike up into a wheelie. His own voice made a very nice accompaniment to Tonk's screaming, if he didn't say so himself. Hell, he almost wished he could stop the bike and get the girl on her back, but that was neither here nor there.

"You crazy arsed Moron!"

"Relax!" Harry yelled back over the wind, even as the girl gripped his waist tighter. "I do this all the time!"

"Why?!"

Harry grinned even more widely than usual. While the bike was fully capable of unaided flight, there was just something about pushing a hundred and fifty miles an hour at midnight on an almost empty highway. He and Tonks had caught dinner after their little shopping spree and then swung by his safe house for various implements that would incur longs stays in small, government funded, cells.

But God, did it feel good to have a warm body curving into his back!

Almost of their own accord, his hands revved the engine faster.

Tonks, though, was undergoing one of the most frightening experiences of her life. Harry had convinced her that this…this muggle moto…whatsit was perfectly safe, and more the fool her, she'd believed him! Never even on a broom had she traveled this fast, and it was almost scary that muggles of all people had made this beast.

It had looked a bit like a bicycle, but with all manner of piping and tubes running through where the gears should be. Combined with the bright silver and matte black finish detailing the Hellsing coat of arms, cross, and motto, the bike cut a more impressive figure than most anything she'd seen short of hippogriff.

Finally, hours later, they were slowing down.

Harry stopped briefly and flashed the queen's papers at the guardhouse, informing the man that he was relieved of duty for the night and could go home early. The man looked very confused for a few moments, then actually saluted, and opened the gates.

"Where are we?" Tonks asked, relieved at not having to yell over the wind.

"Right outside Dorchester, the Maumbury Rings." Harry explained as he closed and locked the gate. They wouldn't need it open to leave, and it'd keep troublesome intruders from getting in the way.

"Maumbury Rings?" Tonks asked, "You mean…like a henge?"

Harry sighed. "And you call yourself a witch. Don't you even know what a henge is?"

"Umm…stone circles, right? I've never been to Stonehenge before, but they're supposed to be burial grounds I thought." Tonks stumbled out an explanation, somewhat embarrassed and ofended.

"A henge is typically a Neolithic, or stone-age grouping of wood or rock arranged within the inner boundary of a ditch, which is, in turn, within an earthen bank. Muggle historians cite their ages typically between 2500 and 3000 B.C. Some of them, like this grouping, are a bit older, and have the distinction of being used not only by pagans for their religious services, but also by magical populations.

"The ancient Shamans before Merlin's time used these circles as ritual grounds, doing things unspeakable by our standards today. These circles are unique, though."

Tonks pondered the information for a moment, wondering why she'd never heard any of it before. When Harry didn't continue, she prompted him, "Wotcher, what did you mean, unique?"

Harry stopped the bike and began to remove his briefcase from the small boot, as well as a folded tarp. He stared at the ancient grounds for a moment before answering.

"These rings have been tainted by several hundred year's use as an executioner's theater and a Roman amphitheater. This has given the site a humungous concentration of human emotion in addition to the large amounts of blood spilled. These combine to form a prime ritual site."

Tonks blinked, "So…why are we here then?"

Harry shrugged as he unfolded the tarp in what he judged to be the center of the circle. "Well, to perform a ritual, of course."

Tonks stared. "That's horribly dark magic! The ministry has banned the use of all ritual magics!"

Harry groaned as he properly positioned the motorcycle's headlights to give him a well-light workspace. To be safe, he switched over to night vision, the tattoos around his eyes glowing a faint blue in the night. Tonks gasped.

"Bio-tats," Harry answered the unasked question as she stared at the curving, runic lines around his eyes. "A combination of necromancy, genetic engineering, and modern tattooing technology. It basically gives me the ability to see in the dark."

_Among other things._

Decided to join us again, have you?

_I needed to gather our power for the summoning you will be conducting._

Whatever, just don't get in my way, old man.

_Impudent Whelp!_

"Necro-Necromancy!" Tonks stuttered, her eyes wide.

Harry leveled his intimidating stare at her. In the low light, his green eyes actually would glow, further causing the auror to shrink in on herself. "You wanted to do things the other way, didn't you? This way, we don't have to personally wade through the ranks of the Death Eater's meeting to kill them."

Tonks flinched.

"Next time," Harry admonished. "You should be ready to do your part, or I'll come up with something even nastier to kill the fuckers with. Now, I'll need your full name and some blood."

"I…I won't-This is wrong!"

She didn't even see him move. One moment he was five feet away, the next she was on her back with his face inches from hers. He let their breath intertwine before making his move.

He kissed her.

Her eyes widened as she reached up to push him away or go for her wand. Neither worked as he caught both her hands and pinned them above her head. Now frightened, the witch began writhing and twisting, even as they fought an oral battle.

When they broke contact, she was breathing hard, lights flashing behind her eyes.

Gods, he was…he tasted like everything she'd ever wanted. Something that she was never allowed to have but _wanted_ so badly. Her back arched and she moaned when Harry touched her neck with his tongue.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Tasting your flesh."

A shiver ran up her spine as his voice caressed her ear, his teeth lightly grazing her earlobe. "No…stop."

"Stop what?"

"Your…_gasp_…magic!" She could feel the black satin of his aura now. It was so close, bleeding into her own. By Circe…

"That's all you," Harry growled, pushing her away as he stood.

Tonks lay on the green staring up at the stars for a moment as the young dark wizard went back to work. Finally, she sat up. "What the bloody, rutting Hell did you say?! First you drag me around all day like some tagalong, then make me change clothes, and finally tote me out here for a black ritual where you almost rape me…and you have the balls to blame _ME!?_ Who do you think you are?"

Harry stared at her with dead eyes. "_You_ followed _me_ around all day, little girl, after agreeing to help me in my sworn duty. Every time I've used my authority to do something necessary, you've fought me tooth and nail.

"You've been acting like a child that doesn't want to get her hands dirty, and tries to scare herself off any dark magic she sees. You spout off the rhetoric of a pig-headed community, but I've got news for you…"

Tonks flinched, her anger gone, as his cold fury penetrated to her core.

"Your body craves the touch of the dark. You think I could have done what I just did on my own? Ha! If you hadn't been practically dragging my aura over you all day, I wouldn't even touch you."

Pale shock registered as she fought his reason. She couldn't…she wouldn't do _that._ Dark magic was corrupting, dark magic was evil. She couldn't _want_ that.

"Lie there in denial or come to terms with who you are, it doesn't matter to me," Harry spat. Tonks idly noticed he sounded really angry for the first time since she'd met him. Now what did _that_ mean?

Tonks almost cursed herself as she realized she hadn't yet drawn her wand. Growling lowly, she did so and stood slowly, watching as Harry removed several capped containers and brushes from his briefcase. Interested despite herself, she looked on as the last of the Potter line painted sigil after glowing sigil, creating a pattern that seemed to call to her and cause her eyes to water.

"I'll need your name and that blood if you're joining me." Harry stated curtly, his voice calm and icy still.

The Auror approached him warily, her left hand held out even as she tightened her grip on her wand. "Nymphadora Cassiopeia Tonks."

Harry snorted once and, before she could take offence, drew a blade of obsidian and stone over her left forearm. The cut was thin and shallow, but blood surfaced almost immediately. Tonks bit her lip to keep from flinching her hand back.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Your knife feels…weird." Tonks prompted, lacking anything else to say to fill the silence. The odd blade had felt almost…slippery on her skin.

"Its an Athame: a ritual knife." Harry lectured, his glowing eyes focused on his work. "It is a far more effective and older tool for focusing magic than a wand."

Tonks took a moment to absorb the information as Harry finished…whatever it was he was working on. "Are you done?" Honestly, she'd just like him to finish his blasted ritual and let her go back to her warm, cozy bed.

It had been a long day.

Harry's horrifying grin was back in place as he looked at her, carefully cleaning his knife with a concentrated solution of holy water and bleach. The stuff was good for more than getting demon blood out of a trench coat.

"My dear," Tonks bristled at his familiar address, "We have not yet begun."

So said, he took out a small…hourglass?

She gasped.

"That's a Time Turner!"

Harry's grin faded. "Do not interfere, Auror Tonks."

Tonks flinched, then stared in amazement as he slowly but surely removed the top from glass and raised it above his head, taking a deep breath. In one sudden movement, he overturned the time turner and exhaled into the cascade of glittering dust.

A gripping sensation of thrilling, captivating, horrifying loneliness gripped her heart as she lost focus with the world outside the rings. The horizon brightened with an inexplicable ethereal glow as the skies above her shifted. Even the great stones moved an altered themselves of their own accord.

Tonks stared in awe and horror as her reality rewrote itself.

"Wotcher…"

"I call it a Temporal Dislocation." Harry stated, looking to where the tarp he had laid out no longer was. "I needed the physical properties of the ancient Maumbury Rings, the contemporary emotional gravitas, and the thin dimensional barrier created during Samhain. Since it was impossible to possess all three in normal space-time, I created a temporary bubble wherein my specified conditions would be met."

There was more than a bit of pride and even arrogance to Harry's smirk. Tonks couldn't help but think it was deserved. She only vaguely understood what he'd said, and the implications of such a mind were frightening.

"Wotcher," she repeated.

"It was the topic of my dissertation for my Theoretical Physics Doctorate."

Tonks didn't know what, if anything, there was to say to that. There just… weren't words… The world around her, all brought about by the will of what should be merely a fifteen year old child.

She'd been little more than such at that age.

Harry was already moving, painting horrid things on the boundary stone, things that hurt her mind to try to comprehend. The colors indicated some kind of blood…what kind, she didn't want to know.

By Merlin, what was she even doing here?!

Within an hour, the ground itself was coated in blood even as the stars began to fade out with the black power Harry was summoning via his ritual. He grinned as he slipped his wand away and stripped off his gloves. The pulsing holly bound with vampire blood into his right arm immediately drew Tonks' attention.

The young dark wizard's words echoed within her mind: Do not interfere.

When Harry stood at the center of the grid of bloodlines he'd drawn, the metamorphamagus was ready for anything. She expected him to suddenly conjure an animal to sacrifice, or even a human, but no…

Harry instead, released the bound blood within his hand and said one word.

'Come."

There was a moment of breathless silence before Tonks felt it. The sound of rushing paws and displaced branches brought to mind fears rooted deep in her hind brain. The noises were primal, as was the black terror she felt but didn't know from whence it came. There was something in her, though, something that remembered how her ancient ancestors would cower around an open flame, fighting off the dark and the monsters they knew to be in those shadows.

She flinched from the pale white fog in front of her face, shivering as she realized it was her own breath condensing in the suddenly chilled air. There was something…

A whisper of deep, animalistic panting made her spin in place, letting her catch a flash of something that was all angles, muscle, and teeth. The flash faded and was gone, leaving the metamorphamagus shaking in her dragon hide boots.

"What the bloody Hell?"

Harry tsked. "Close Nymphadora, but not just. These beasts are older than the Christian Hell."

"Quite right, child of the Dark."

Tonks screamed as she fell onto her back. Even as she scrambled to sit up, she could feel the roving yellow eyes of a group of something that reminded her of wolves, circling herself and Harry. They were bigger than a wolf, much bigger. How she knew this when she'd never seen a wolf, she didn't know. Some deep instinct was yelling at her to run far and fast from something that _shouldn't, couldn't_, be here, in the real world.

Harry's hand clasped tightly on her shoulder, the pain reminding her that this was a real nightmare. God help her…

"Greetings to you and yours, black wolf of Gehenna."

The not-wolf stared, slightly surprised at the almost formal tone the human took raised an eyebrow. Closing the ten feet between them, the beast cautiously began lapping from the small pool of blood.

"And you know the old tongues, too. You interest me, child of the Dark." The wolf grated as he moved for others of his pack to taste of the blood.

"Lord Fenry," Harry began slowly. "I am not a vampire, merely a…monster of unique origin."

The not-wolf raised an eyebrow, sliding into a stiffer posture. His head now met Harry's eye-to-eye as the Fenry pondered the not-Vampire before him. "Very well then, fellow monster, what would you have of me and my brethren this night?"

Harry removed the piece of Tonks notebook from his pocket. "If you would be willing Lord Fenry, I would ask you to go out in the world tonight, to prey upon those who see themselves as monsters."

"It has been very long since my pack has hunted in your world. Tell me, and be bound by your word, what are these not-monsters?" The Devil Wolf almost seemed amused, which was both good and bad. Amusement meant he would listen, but might not take his words seriously.

"They are scavengers, who pick off the weak of my breed. My master has ordered me to stop their scavenging on our tribe. They are weak mages themselves, who try to take up the mantle of the monsters of old, walking with bone-white masks." Harry explained, using diction the Fenry would know. If he tried to explain the blood-war, political infighting, and social caesura, the Devil Wolf would believe he was being talked down to.

That would be bad.

The Devil Wolf nodded solemnly. "Gutless kin-slayers. We have dealt with their kind before. The Germanic tribes called us to chase down the Legions of Rome who drove them from their homes. What will you offer in payment for this task?"

Harry grinned, giving the Devil Wolf a view of his teeth. "I offer title and ownership, by human oaths, lands on these isles, which you may call home."

Tonks squeaked as the wolves stopped in their tracks, staring at Harry oddly. So help her, if he got her killed here…

The Devil Wolf fixed Harry with a disturbing yellow gaze. "Make not a fool of me, young one. Thrice offered, thrice taken, your word bind you."

"Thrice offered, thrice taken, by my word am I bound." Harry said solemnly, then bowed to the Devil Wolf, keeping their eyes locked.

"Then we have an accord, young monster."

* * *

Another chapter down.

Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be ignored.

Xynth: Thanks, your review brightened my day, I hope this chapter is up to snuff.

Now, I'm going to do another chapter or two of Harry/Tonks adventures, wherein more fun will be had. Afterwards, I _may_ have Harry go to Hogwarts. If there is public outcry against this course of action, the story may take another path.

Slayer Anderson-out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4-Be Careful What You Wish For

Or

Sugar-Coated Madness

* * *

_TINKSSH!_

The empty potion bottle made a satisfyingly loud crash as it his the wall of her office, Amelia absently noted as she laid her head in her hands and waited for the headache remedy to kick in.

One Day!

Dear God, the death toll was up to sixteen now, not counting the Death Eaters he'd killed at her home. She was also very suspicious of the three disappearances that had been reported.

She suspected they'd just not found the bodies yet.

Honestly, what was she thinking!?

"Temporary Auror Harry Potter reporting for duty, mam."

Her head snapped up to regard the young man with a particularly venomous glare. Growling, she managed, "You!"

Harry grinned. "Well, I'd hope so! After all, who else could be so dashingly handsome and rack up my kill count?"

"Sixteen Purebloods Potter! Sixteen! We had to identify them using blood tests and their family rings! One witness reported a giant black wolf tearing the man in question apart! What the HELL were you thinking!?" Amelia shrieked, thankful, once again, that she'd silenced her office.

Harry pouted. "You know, some people would be grateful that I'm getting the scum off the streets."

Amelia twitched. "Yes! Off the streets and into coffins! We're a law enforcement agency, not contract killers! What the Hell were you thinking!?"

"You've asked that question twice now," Harry commented, completely unperturbed by the Head of the DMLE's rant. Quite the contrary, he was actually grinning like a loon. "Sides, no one could prove it was me; what makes you so sure it was?"

Amelia scowled. All of the murders…killings…victims…damn it! Casualties of war…had Harry's MO all over them. Those men had died quickly and painfully, but some of them had occurred nearly simultaneously and behind apparation wards.

It pissed her off because he was right! They'd be laughed out of Wizengamot if she tried to pin anything on him. Additionally, until she heard different from Tonks she would have to assume she spent most of the evening with Potter…

That made one of her own Aurors a prospective accomplice.

Damn IT!

"How?" She growled quietly. "If you're an unregistered Animagus, I'm taking you in on charges."

Harry's grin nearly split his face, "Aw, now that would be telling, Madame Bones! Besides, you haven't even found the other eight! Now, we going to this Press Conference thing or not? If not, I got people to kill and time's a wastin!"

Amelia nearly drew her wand, only stopping when she saw the feral gleam in his eye. He wanted her to…

He WANTED her to make a move!

Merlin…

Her fist turned her knuckles white as she swept out of the room and straight into…

"AUROR TONKS! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU WEARING!?"

* * *

Harry smiled and took up the rear.

Life was good!

Three hours later, he revised his opinion.

He was on his tenth Marijuana cig and he hadn't killed anyone. The Holly in his right arm pulsed, nearly chomping at the bit to eviscerate one of these stupid, bigoted bastards in robes.

Idly, he shook his fingers, pondering…

_They won't try anything you know._

Tom, Harry grimaced, keep your shit to yourself unless I ask for it.

_Harry, Harry, Harry,_ The shard of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul replied, _I'm afraid you've shot yourself in the foot if you were looking for a bloodbath today. The Death Eaters will not attempt anything given the slaughter you sanctioned last night._

Harry grinned. What if he…?

Tom growled, _You damn fucking idiot, you will NOT attack a standing official of the government in broad daylight!_

Harry snorted, that frog-woman was really looking for a horrible, gruesome murder…going out in public looking like that…ew. Why the hell not?

_That's my shtick._ Tom replied.

Harry blinked. Right…

_Stabbing them in the back with you bloody muggle-magic is more your style,_ Tom snorted disdainfully.

Hey! Harry mentally shouted, insulted. Just because I got the awesome idea to weld a magic-channeling wood and wand core to my hand doesn't mean you have to be jealous.

_Jealous!_ The former Dark Lord howled indignantly, closing their lines of communication once again.

Harry snickered and several people looked his way awkwardly. Several other people took one look at him and pointedly looked away from him, shivering at the dark aura he exuded. Amelia glared at him briefly, then turned her attention back to the crowd. The day, besides the debacle of Harry Potter's multiple murders, was going well. She had drawn on her considerable support base and, with Lucius currently in Azkaban, she was going to carry the day.

It was perhaps because of these thoughts that she never saw the knife coming.

Harry's hand snapped out and latched onto the knife wielder. Deciding to forgo threatening altogether, his holly claws extended and ripped the offending hand from its limb. A scream of pain instantly froze the entire assembly.

"Madam Umbridge!"

Harry looked appraisingly at his hand, the holly claws already retracted and his black, fingerless gloves covered up their existence. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

He smiled wolfishly at Tonks.

The Auror's hair turned an interesting shade of red and she flushed at Harry's heated gaze. She bit her lip nervously and shifted her Kevlar and dragon-hide vest. Suddenly, her clothes seemed awfully tight…

Amelia sighed as she pulled out her wand, ignoring the blathering woman ranting about how she was stealing her position from the honorable Minister Fudge.

Hopefully, she could find another headache potion…

* * *

Harry stared.

"You're shitting me, right? You aren't really asking me to guard kids…right?" The young dark wizard asked dumbly.

"Watch your tongue soldier," Integra growled behind her cigar.

Harry winced slightly.

Amelia turned to an elderly wizard with an almost equally incredulous expression on her face. "Albus, I believe I made it very clear that Auror Potter's track record makes him completely unfit, in almost every way, to guard anything, let alone a school."

Dumbledore nodded absently, stroking his beard, "Now, Amelia, surely you're just exaggerating. The savior of the wizarding world can't be all that bad and while he doubtlessly has some rough edges, those should be worn down by interaction with a peer group."

Harry stared incredulously. The old man was bat-shit nuts!

"My agent is currently on loan to the DMLE and assigning him to mere guard duty would be a gross waste of resources. He will need to be free to conduct field operations at any hour of the day in which he would be needed," Integra stated neutrally.

"Of course, now I'd like him to join in the sorting at the beginning of the year…" Albus began.

"No sir," Harry interrupted suddenly. "If I'm going to guard a bunch of snot-nosed brats, I'm not going to be eating and sleeping with them too. I sit wherever the staff sits during meals and I want my own sleeping quarters."

Dumbledore frowned for a moment, then nodded. "Very well, in exchange, I'd like you to host a Extracurricular Studies Club. It would just be for those students who wished for personal advisement on certain subjects. You did mention you had graduation certificates from…Oklahoma State Magical University, correct?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and a few more esoteric subjects from the surrounding Indian tribes." Harry agreed, thinking over the agreement. "In return, I get paid the same as a member of your staff and receive the same privileges."

"Agreed," Dumbledore stated, smiling widely.

Harry nodded once and pulled out a gun. It was a very large gun that didn't look like anything either Dumbledore or Amelia Bones had ever seen. Integra sighed and lit another cigar. She idly directed her teenage assassin outside with an absent wave of her hand. While she couldn't exactly stop the Organization's best operatives from fighting their own personal war on her property…

A shot sounded in the hallway.

"GOD DAMNIT, NOT IN THE MANOR!" Integra roared, startling her two guests. The nearly hysterical giggling that was her reply surely didn't do anything to help her demeanor. She turned to look back at the wizards.

"You must forgive Special Operative Potter," The leader of the Hellsing Organization said finally. "He and another of my…agents…have a very long history of disagreements, none of which has ever ended in anything other than bloodshed."

Amelia stared.

Dumbledore looked up from unwrapping a lemon drop and realized he hadn't been listening to the women at all. Hmm…he popped the lemon drop in his mouth.

"You're saying that you allow your own soldiers to attack each other?" Madame Bones asked, disbelievingly.

Integra puffed on her cigar a moment. "Allow would be the wrong word. There is little I could do to prevent Alucard and Harry from trying to kill each other."

Amelia shook her head, she honestly didn't want to know. "Never mind. I wanted to ask if you had any advice on controlling Potter. He's…corrupting one of my best Aurors."

Integra snorted and briefly noted the old wizard had slipped into some kind of sugar-induced coma. She ignored him. "Regardless of what Potter may have told you, I don't control him. I _aim_ him. He's an amoral monster capable of making a nun scream Satan's praises with his head between her legs."

Amelia pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "He seems to respect you."

"I'd kill him if he didn't." Integra stated coldly. "Madame Bones, what you fail to understand is that Harry is only human in the physical sense of the word, and barely, even then. If you treat him like the animal he is, punishing him when he has done something to displease you, then he will obey you."

Amelia stared for a moment, then nodded. "Sir Integra, with my recent appointment to position of Minister of Magic, it seems as though we may have much to offer each other."

Integra raised a platinum eyebrow. "Indeed?"

Albus stroked his beard idly, his mind completely blank. Long ago he'd developed the habitual reflex of maintaining a grandfatherly poise and the air of a wise old sage while being stoned out of his mind on hallucinogen-laced sugar candies.

It would be an hour before either female noticed that Albus had been humming the tune to _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_.

* * *

Seras Victoria smiled widely as Tonks and she had a proper English tea. It had been so long since she'd had any real female company…

"Don't you want any?" Tonks offered, making to pour some tea into her cup.

Seras shook her head somewhat sadly. "No thank you. I…uh…can't drink it anymore."

Tonks blinked as her hair shifted somewhere between an embarrassed red and a scared white at seeing her hosts canines. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

Seras raised her hands and smiled awkwardly. "No, its okay, so…you're Harry's new partner?"

Tonks took a sip and nodded. "Uh, yes. Madame Bones, my boss, decided I'd be…"

Seras blinked at Tonk's sudden frown, "What's wrong?"

"Well," Tonks considered. "I just realized that Madame Bones didn't say _why_ they'd assigned me with Harry. I mean, he's really competent, strong, and I'm just a Junior Auror…"

Seras nodded knowingly. "He wanted a sex toy."

Tonks almost spit out her tea. "WHAT!?"

"A sex toy. He wanted a cute girl that could tag along with him, be an object of desire and generally act as stress relief," Seras explained, Tonks blushing harder as she went on.

"_Why!?_" Tonks managed finally after gaping like a fish for a moment.

Seras licked her lips for a moment as she thought of how to answer the question. "Well…Harry functions on what he calls the 'four basic needs.' They consist of Eating, Killing, Sleeping, and Fucking. He's been looking for someone that can keep up with him for a long time. Sir Integra tried to partner us up, but I just don't have the bloodlust necessary. He and Alucard were partnered up once, but…"

Tonks watched, fascinated as the vampire paled-paled!-and shivered, as if a ghost had walked straight through her. "Alucard?"

"My Master," Seras explained. "He and Harry are a lot alike, too much. They were sent to clean up a ghoul infestation on the coast. They stopped trying to exorcise the battleground after six months and just dumped the six-square mile area into the ocean."

Tonks stared.

Seras switched attitudes abruptly. "Anyway! He's testing you right now. If he likes you, he'll start getting a lot closer to you and if he sleeps with you for more than a month, he's probably going to keep you."

"Keep me?" She asked quietly, biting her lip at the thrill that ran up her spine at the thought.

Seras merely nodded happily.

_BOOOOOOOOM!!!_

"Master and Harry are fighting again," Seras noted absently, cocking her head. "They only do that when Harry's stressed…I wonder what happened?"

As soon as Tonks had heard Harry and fight, she was already running without evening thinking of why she would do so.

* * *

Harry snarled and pulled the trigger again, "Getting a little long in the tooth old man!?"

A deep chuckle echoed around the devastated arena which had been reserved for Alucard and Harry's battles. Trees were uprooted, gaping trenches split the ground like wounds, and evil, blasphemous dark magic prowled the clearing with a mind of its own, warping reality in ways that hurt the mind to contemplate.

"Oh little beast, I hope you haven't deluded yourself into thinking your claws are enough to wound a Nosferatu," Alucard called back, mockingly.

The last Potter's mouth tore itself open into a hideous parody of a grin as he raised his left hand, armed with the 'Caligula Special.' Originally inspired by the Cruciatus curse, the Caligula special was a massive handgun that shot unique 60 millimeter rounds filled with the stone bullets inscribed with his own personal runic formula.

In laymen's terms, the more he wanted something to die, the more damage the shells did.

He and the ancient vampire had been fighting for over half an hour at this point and his clothing had been torn to pieces, revealing the creeping growth of holly on his right arm. At this point, he was drawing enough power that it had covered his shoulder blade and was nearing the same on the right side of his chest.

Alucard grinned monstrously as he fired off a few shots, throwing his head back in perverse joy as the rounds tore through Harry's right arm, only for the wounds to heal moments later. He had to hand it to the little beast, he was beginning to become a slight challenge. That pulsing wooden growth he had attached to his body was a mark worthy of even the greatest monsters.

Harry closed the distance in Alucard's moment of inattention and ran his holly claw through the vampire while unloading two stone rounds into the vampire's forehead. The claw pulsed with the vampire's blood as his power grew, manifesting in another glowing sphere of red opposite his heart in his chest.

The young dark wizard howled in glee as he tore into the walking corpse, heedless of the wounds he was taking from Alucard's own pistol rounds.

The crazed brawl continued on in that manner for what felt like an eternity to the two joyous nihilists, tearing new rifts in the earth and felling an ancient tree. One of the stones was even partially melted by their miniature war games. Black magic bleed over the clearing and time stopped briefly even as the two unholy gods forced each other back. Hellhounds, Fenry, and other demons rode through the ravening dark of the night, ripping holes in the fabric of the universe…

Harry collapsed against the petrified remains of a tree. There was blood covering his chest and his clothes were a complete loss, but the mad grin on his face remained as his eyes bleed golden energy, having slipped into the ocular aurum during the fight. He'd learned some time ago that even the vampire couldn't hide from his golden gaze.

Alucard, from his place impaled on a tree branch, was laughing softly with an almost orgasmic edge to it. His eyes had lost all pretense of humanity.

All was right with the world.

Then something flew into the clearing an attached itself to Harry's chest. It flowed like quicksilver with an elfin edge to its body. The face was too lean, slightly inhuman, and the snake-like quickness spoke of a venomous death. The being latched onto his torso and began to lap at Harry's wounds with a small, pink tongue.

It was Tonks.

Harry grinned even more widely. The dark wizard had underestimated how her body would respond to the ritual last night. Judging by the complete lack of sanity in the flowing colors of her eyes, she must have given in…

Either consciously or subconsciously, the metamorphamagi had called out to the dark, and the abyss had answered back. The madness would pass…mostly, but until then…

The woman beneath him gave some kind of bird-like trill as he penetrated her.

Alucard watched the two for a moment longer then vanished. Hopefully, Integra would be asleep by now and he could have some fun with his Master's defenseless mind.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open to the gray morning sky. The vampire blood in his magic augmenter made him sensitive to changes in ambient light as he tended to wake up immediately at sunrise and sunset.

The warm, naked flesh curled against his own shifted slightly in response to his own subtle movements. "Wotcher…that was amazing."

A subdued grin spread across Harry's face. A good fight, a good fuck, and a good night's sleep. Now, if he could find some food he'd be golden. "Glad you enjoyed it. Just so you know, I may kill that dip-shit Dumbledore."

Tonks snorted. For some reason she was vaguely amused by the threat of violence on the most prestigious wizard alive. Absently, she ran her hand along Harry's chest and traced the scars and lines of seething dark energy just under the surface. "You're not doing it today. You're going to take me to your room and have your way with me until I faint."

Harry licked his lips and flipped onto Tonks. Her features were still subtly sharper than normal with ice blue eyes and wavy hair that shifted between blue and green. Her instinctual transition to this appearance probably indicated some elf blood in her family line somewhere. It had, most likely, been pulled to the surface He met her eyes and forced her to hold his gaze.

"You're mine now. No other man can touch you. If they do, I'll gut them like a fish and tear their soul to pieces with a rusty knife. Until I don't want you anymore, you belong to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Tonks smiled softly and flipped them both, grinding her groin against his. Her smirk turned ever so slightly malicious. "That was a marvelous night, Harry, and you're not going to get away that easily. Now, Fuck Me."

Harry grinned and lifted her over his erect dick with ease.

"Scream bitch."

He dropped her.

* * *

Tonks stepped out the bathroom naked as a jaybird save for a towel slung over her shoulder. Harry sat at his desk, tapping away at his translation program. The new books he'd 'received' from the ministry were…

He absently muttered one of the black words in the tome and smirked in satisfaction when he felt reality crack. Tonks, her hair somewhere between pink and purple, minced her way over to Harry's desk and draped herself over his back.

"Why do you keep typing on that muggle thing?" Tonks asked sleepily. Sure, she'd just woken up a few hours ago, but they'd gotten a lot of…exercise in those hours.

Harry snorted as Tonks ran a hand over the lightly glowing red orb in his right chest. "One of the main reasons Latin is used as a spell casting language is the fact that it went out of public use centuries ago. This computer is channeling raw ley line energy to establish a magical connection to modern English. Using that as a basis I'll be able to more easily merge electronics and modern weaponry with arcane power."

Tonks bit his ear. "You're lecturing me again. I hate that."

Harry snorted again and grinned, typing a final key. He stood up lazily and stretched, evaluating the growth in his magical medium. The holly and vampire blood symbiotic organism was pulsing with life and covering his entire right arm and most of the right side of his torso. The furthest extent of the growth was his neck muscles, which meant he'd have to wear collared shirts or his trench coats much more often.

Nodding to himself, he realized something. "Okay, I'm hungry. Really hungry. That means one thing: we're eating American."

Tonks snorted. "Got something I can wear?"

* * *

Author Notes: Well, this is later than I've expected, and a little shorter, but its out. I've got most of the next week off, so I'll get a head start on the next chapter of AS or Mercurial. Or…I might have something new. Depends on the rabid plot bunnies that have been hoping around my mind…

The hoping.

So much hoping.

I'm getting my rabid plot bunny shotgun.

Until next time-Slayer Anderson Out!


End file.
